It is found that portable power tools such as portable saws powered by an electric motor are now widely utilized in various applications. It is highly desirable that such portable power tools be provided with means for continuously removing the small particles which are produced as a result of cutting. Further, it is preferred that such bust removing means should not unduly increase the external dimensions of the portable power tool.
The above requirements are not satisfied by prior art and it is an object of the present invention to provide a bust removing device for a power tool which may increase the working efficiency of the operator and prevent the operator from inhaling the saw bust.